


Eccentric Meeting

by BunnyFair



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, First Meetings, Gen, mom instinct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: "This is Nifty! Nifty, meet my dar -"Alastor blinked as Nifty was suddenly removed from his hand
Kudos: 44





	Eccentric Meeting

Cassandra relaxed comfortably as she read through a book, a red scarf resting around her shoulders. The tip of her tail lazily flicked, resting under her and her wings were folded neatly against her shoulders. Alastor sat in his chair, his eyes closed as the soft sound of switching radio stations made her ears twitch ever so slightly.

He suddenly stood up and she glanced up, raising an eyebrow. "What is it?"

He smiled widely and walked over to the fireplace, a wide smile stretching his face. "I want you to meet someone."

She nodded slowly and straightened up, holding her finger between the pages of her book. He lightly clapped and she blinked as the flames suddenly flared up, staring as he reached into the fire to grab a little demon. She jumped when the large, lone bright eye opened and sunk back as the soot-covered demon stared at her.

Alastor hummed and shook of the demon firmly, revealing flame-colored hair, a fluffy pink skirt and a white shirt. And all of it had a fine layer of soot still clinging to the small demon. "This is Nifty! Nifty, meet my dar -"

Alastor blinked as Nifty was suddenly removed from his hand and stared down at Cassandra as she held Nifty close to her, her eyes narrowed up at him. "You don't just pull children out of a fireplace and let them stay all dirty!"

He blinked down at her and stared as she stalked to the bathroom, Nifty giggling happily. Cassandra shut the door firmly and walked over to the tub, twisting the knob. Nifty smiled widely up at her and chirped, "My name's Nifty! Are you Alastor's girlfriend? I don't know you, you must be new here! Why is Alastor letting you live with him? Are you the reaason why there's a new bookshelf in the living room?"

Cassandra blinked at the rapid-fire questions and flushed at the Alastor girlfriend comment. "No! I'm not his girlfriend. I'm not really sure why he lets me live here, but I lke it here. And, yes, I love to read so he got a bookshelf just for me. I'm Cassandra."

Nifty nodded and let Cassandra undress her beore jumping in the water, some of it splashing out onto the floor. Cassandra tugged over the short stool and sat down on it, adjusting her scarf so it sat over her mouth better. Nifty sat in the tub and smiled up at Cassandra, closing her eyes as the cup of water was dumped over her head.

Nifty relaxed as the fox demon combed shampoo through her short hair and softly hummed a tune. "So, why do you wear the scarf?"

Cassandra smiled slightly. "I don't really like my fangs. Alastor gave it to me so I could hide them."

Nifty nodded and smiled widely as Cassandra gently washed her hair. "That's nice of him. He's really nice sometimes."

Cassandra nodded, tucking her nose down into the soft fabric of the scarf. She softly mumbled, "Yeah, he is."


End file.
